


In darkness there is light

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of Judal’s guilty secret - which is amusing by itself considering what he gets up to with the rest of the Ren family - but Koumei knows the magi just doesn’t want anyone else to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In darkness there is light

It’s kind of Judal’s guilty secret - which is amusing by itself considering what he gets up to with the rest of the Ren family - but Koumei knows the magi just doesn’t want anyone else to know.

He slinks into Koumei’s room at some ridiculous time of the night. Judal doesn’t really like the daylight, hasn’t done since his rukh started turning and the light of the sun seemed to mock him wherever he went. He preferred the nighttime, and the way it’s shadows enveloped him as one of their own.

“Good evening, dear magi.” Koumei’s voice comes from across the almost pitch-dark room, and Judal scowls.

“How do you do that?” Judal asks as he makes his way over to the bed and climbs on it, smooth and sleek like a cat, his eyes bright in the darkness as he stretches himself alongside Koumei’s reassuringly solid body. Sometimes, Judal feels as if the rukh are trying to claim him as one of their own, to fracture his body into thousands of small, dark, fluttering bodies. Being next to Kouen and Kouha makes him feel worse, sometimes. Being next to Koumei quiets them.

“Have you had a busy day?” Koumei asks him, ignoring his question, and despite that, Judal feels a weight lifted off his shoulders - which, in turn, makes him feel guilty and frustrated and a little panicky, but he doesn’t run away. Not any more.

“Horrible,” Judal declares, and refuses to elaborate on it, just buries his face in Koumei’s shoulder.

Koumei, in return, doesn’t delve any further, and just lets the kid curl around him. He doesn’t know what it must be like being a magi, nor does he want to if he’s perfectly honest. He has a hard enough time dealing with his brothers and he’s bound by blood. What Judal has had to go through...

“Turn over,” Koumei commands, and Judal obeys instantly as Koumei shifts with him then drags the palm of his hand slowly from his neck to the base of the boy’s spine, as if stroking a big cat. Judal gives a sigh that isn’t entirely innocent, and Koumei huffs a small laugh. “If you make a mess again you have to clean it up.”

“Fine,” Judal’s sulky reply comes back muffled, cut off by another sigh as he burrows into the covers. “Just don’t stop.”

Koumei smiles at Judal’s tone. He’s seen the magi in battle, though he has no doubts that he’s only seen a fraction of the true power he possesses. Koumei does know, however, that he is rather glad Judal is on their side and that he seems to be quite content with the place he’s carved for himself with the siblings. He obviously feels content enough to sneak into his room at some ungodly hour to flaunt himself in front of Koumei anyway, and he feels himself grow hard at the thought, but he quickly pushes the thought away. This isn’t the time for that. 

He shifts slightly and carries on stroking the smooth skin, his hands roaming further now, fingers sliding gently between skin and material of Judal’s top, feeling the hard muscle there, before he drags his fingernails lightly down the spine and bites back a sigh as Judal wriggles and whines underneath him. Koumei has a feeling he’ll be needing clean sheets before long, and no matter what he says, he knows he won’t make Judal do anything about it. He is far too easy on the kid, but someone has to be - that’s his excuse anyway, as he watches Judal fist handfuls of covers in his hands, his breathing getting heavier as his hips begin to rut into the bed. Koumei tries to keep his own breath steady, which isn’t easy as his fingers trail further down, amused that the boy even had time to remove his pants before getting onto the bed. Long fingers cup Judal’s ass, stroking gently, delving briefly between his legs, and it’s all that it takes for Judal to shudder, a small moan escaping his lips, before everything is quiet, if for a few moments.

“Sorry,” Judal’s apology is almost inaudible, muffled further by the pillows he’s managed to throw over his head. Koumei just smiles and reaches out to bring the young man to his side, just in the right position for Judal to bury his head in his shoulder, which the magi does gratefully. Koumei can’t help running his fingers through the shorter strands on Judal’s head, and for a moment he thinks about firing up the brazier and lying there in the thick smoke as he does the same with the rest of Judal’s hair, but he knows better not to even suggest it.

“You can stay the night,” Koumei says, as usual. 

It’s a game they play, every time; he offers his bed for the night, Judal refuses. He’s never quite sure how he feels about it, but he never pushes it - though he always offers.

Without saying anything, Judal is up, dressed and over the other side of the room before he can even blink, and Koumei swears he can feel a sudden dark presence that wasn’t there a minute earlier. He looks up to see two burning red eyes staring at him, and he bites back a shiver as he watches the magi leap up onto the windowsill, giving him one indecipherable last look across the room before he’s gone, back to the waiting shadows.


End file.
